My Life as Hedwig the Owl
by shiroi.hane
Summary: Hedwig, Harry's owl, is not a simpleton as you think. Hear the world thru the owl's eyes: love, hate, annoyance.
1. Year I

This is a one-chapter story so read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here, all of them belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
I ruffled my feathers, being it is a cold November. A piece of snow flew at my beak, annoyed I also ruffled it off.  
  
"Hooooott!" There goes the ruddy brown owl again, I bet whoever owns him must be planning to sell him. I turned my back on the brown owl.  
  
In front of me was the most gorgeous owl in the whole world. It must be an eagle-owl, how his feathers are so long and sleek.  
  
Something to my right attracted my attention. Shoot! There's the owl who's great-grandmother was a swan, the blood was still in her though, the beauty- to my disadvantage- the hugeness, -HA! To my advantage.  
  
What does she think she's doing? She thinks no one can see her inching closer to my beloved owl? Well, no Hedwig will stand for that!  
  
Suddenly the door to the owlery busted open.  
  
"Yes, my dear, this will surely kick peeves out this time."  
  
Mrs. Norris and Filch! On Filch's dirty hands was a yellow parchment letter wrapped in a red ribbon. The letter held the Hogwarts crest in red ink.  
  
"When the ministry reads this Peeves will be gone for good!" Then a crackle of laughter, then a choking sound. What the heck did this guy have for lunch?  
  
Filch took the ruddy brown owl –good! - attached the letter to its leg and let the owl fly away.  
  
"I can't wait my sweet! How long I've wanted that proctologist out of here!" Mrs. Norris purred. She and Filch went down the stairs, probably happy enough to not give detentions to anyone who sneezed.  
  
Nothing to do in the owlery, just sit and eat, It makes me envious if a student would go in, send a letter to somebody waiting for it and leave- Usually the students who come in to give their owl a treat makes me more envious.  
  
The door banged open –Harry! At last he came to give a letter to Sirius or something! Harry walked to my direction and instead turned to a brown owl speckled with white.  
  
I shouted, "HEY! How about me?!" That caught his attention- "I not give this you, must get other bird."  
  
Whatever he said I don't care- nor understand all- I still squawed. Didn't he know what I was saying?  
  
Too late, the brown owl speckled with white flew off to the horizon. The nerve of him! I squaked, then stopped. What would the eagle-owl think?  
  
"Here Hedwig, I give you treat. No screech." Whatever my master said I don't care as long the word "treat" was in it. He took out an owl treat and held it up, I reached and ate it. He went away, out the door and closed the door.  
  
The Next day  
  
I flew across the castle into the big hall. I was holding a letter from Hagrid. I spotted Harry in a mass of stretched faces. I swooped and landed in the milk- Talk about playing with your food! Harry took the letter let me eat some of his cereal and I took off.  
  
By the green table I saw the eagle-owl, What! He was with the person that my master hated the most! On the eagle-owl's was the owl that was part swan! That swan-owl is perching on a girl's arm, I heard Harry say this girl's name: Pancy or Pancakes, no idea.  
  
The swan-owl flew up, on the chandelier I saw Peeves, I knew what would happen next so I stopped, perched on the windowsill to be entertained.  
  
The swan-owl was flying with ease, I looked down, the eagle-owl was watching with little interest. Peeves started to draw out of the chandelier, Oh no! The swan-owl was going to see Peeves!  
  
I squawed, "OVER HERE!!!" that attracted the jelly-dumb owl's attention. Peeves glided right through her, Bingo! I felt I won the lottery!  
  
The swan-owl felt as though she saw a ghost! (Get it?) And fell down into a bowl of pumpkin juice, the juice splattered on the guy Harry hated the most's shirt. Two for the price of one!  
  
The whole Red table laughed, "No drink pumpkin juice Mafoy?"  
  
I flew feeling as though I just won the owl pagent, "The best owl in the world!"  
  
So you see, my day is usually interesting, thanks to the portologeist.  
  
Just so you would know this was written in like just an hour and I don't like Harry or anything, I just thought the idea of looking in Hedwig's point of view is interesting. 


	2. Year II Part 1

Thanks to who reviewed! Well I guess this isn't one-shot one-chapter anymore. Anyway, Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters In this story belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
My master's 2nd year in Hogwarts, full of mischief, owl treats, boringness, what am I saying? .....................................................  
  
I awoke to hear the noise of a banging sound.  
  
The window busted open!  
  
At last!  
  
My fellow owl family has com to set me free from this cage!  
  
A dumb-looking face, (red-haired and puppy-eyed) peered in: Drat! It was not my snowy owl clan at all! It was Harry's best friend (must be related to dogs!) Ron Weasel.  
  
And so things happened so quickly that I squawked in fright of being missed out!  
  
"HOW ABOUT ME?!" (Squawk, Screech!)  
  
"Hedwig!"  
  
"That ruddy owl!" screamed someone somewhere (How dare that fat ball of pig!)  
  
I was crashed into a car, and during the process lost my favorite feather on the tip of my left wing. I squawked! I was saving that feather for the eagle-owl; I was planning to show it off, that evil energy that disrupted the force of the pull down to the car seat, what am I saying? Am I Cactus Puddlemore?  
  
Anyway back to the scene that was all attention to me: of course I screeched to get my way until someone, -I was blinking- opened my cage door. I was free at last!  
  
I stretched my wings and flew: How I felt to be free in all summer!  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
So back in the boring owlery: Full of bird droppings and the stench of it.  
  
I wish someone would clean it up here everyday instead of once a week.  
  
Do these stupid people not know that there is a gazillion birds in here and they drop at least once a day?  
  
The door busted open: It was my master's enemy –Drago or something- carrying the owl which my heart was thumping away on.  
  
"Stay here Flight me go annoy Pooper and Weasel."  
  
Flight, what a wonderful strong owl name! I ruffled my feathers and started to groom myself.  
  
Drago placed Flight on the perch thingy. ("What's that under my claw nail?)  
  
And swept away to the door. ("Just dirt perhaps, or remains from that rat yesterday.")  
  
The swan-owl, duchess as I recall –A dumb fancy unnatural name- started to again inch toward Flight.  
  
She looked at me and stared me down with her disgusting eyes; well no Snowy owl will stand for that! I stared her down too; I opened my eyes wide and pierced her. We stared there for a few seconds, staring and staring each other down until the door busted open, again –Drat! I was winning you know!  
  
It was a house-elf, coming to clean the floor of the droppings, feathers, and food leftovers.  
  
I made sure I dropped something on the elf's head before it left: that elf ruined my moment of winning!  
  
.......................................  
  
So you see, my life isn't so interesting, just the things owls do as instincts.  
  
"An owl's got to do what an owl's got to do!"  
  
I will appreciate if you review.  
  
It's good for me but maybe not for you.  
  
Yet be kind and help others.  
  
Even if it would be a bother.  
  
So ignore my poem and click review....please? 


End file.
